In an application server or database environment that enables access by software applications to data stored at a database, the data retrieved from the database can be allocated in a memory array or buffer. The data can then be accessed by the requesting application. In some instances, the data sets retrieved can be very large. Additionally, multiple applications may be interested in requesting the same sets of data, which can lead to duplication of fetching efforts, and performance implications. These are examples of the types of environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.